


i will (run faster than my bullet) on candy stripe legs

by everythinghappensforareason17



Series: my lucifer is lonely [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Disconnected Snippets, Don't copy to another site, Eventual Smut, Gen, Hate Crimes, Heavy Angst, Manipulation, Matricide, Multi, Murder, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Non-Linear Narrative, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, eventual OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythinghappensforareason17/pseuds/everythinghappensforareason17
Summary: ”what is my nothingness to the stupor that awaits you?”- Arthur Rimbaud
Relationships: Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: my lucifer is lonely [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1439275
Kudos: 11





	1. Pump Up Kicks

**Author's Note:**

> _  
>  **Finally Fitz's Pov! Yay, I guess, he's super dark...and it's just gonna just get darker with each chapter.**   
>  _
> 
> _  
> **So I split his pov into three parts to keep my sanity...So it's just the first two parts today...**  
> _
> 
> _  
> **This will also be the last installment of my 'lucifer is lonely' 'verse until I write the main fic....which is whenever...I don't know lol!**  
> _

**_you'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet_ **

**2006**

_“Target acquired.”_

_Leopold’s entire body tensed as his hunter’s eye turned sharp…his honed instincts on high alert as a shadowy figure bobbed in and out of his field of vision in the distance._

_He cursed silently and lightly pulled the safety bolt back on his rifle. “Ready when you are…” He intoned quietly into the earpiece, briefly closing his eyes…steeling himself for what was to come._

_He inhaled slowly, allowing each intake of air to ebb away at the odd mixture of regret and anxiety that grew deep within him like a stubborn root. He leaned against the tall forest tree next to him, timing the cocking of the gun with the sounds of the heavy wind swirling violently around him...its breeze rustling the autumn leaves into a wild whirlwind, bending the tree branches forward...further hiding him from view, truly erasing any trace of his presence from the target...and for that, Leopold Fitz would be forever grateful._

_This wasn’t his first hunt… won't be the last one...and it wouldn’t be the first time he’d probably have to stare his prey died in the eye and pull the trigger, but he still didn’t want to have to be the last person the inhuman_ _saw before it died…before he_ ** _killed_** _it_ ** _._**

_Plus, stealth always earned him extra points with his father…and even though he was nineteen going on twenty...a man...his father’s approval still mattered a great deal to him._

_So, he just blamed the bitter wind for the watery sting of tears in his eyes…and took aim._

_“Okay. You remember everything I taught you?” His father’s thick Scottish brogue called back in his ear. His tone harsh…his words already angry and accusatory, like he knew that Fitz was weak enough to allow himself to_ **_feel_ ** _for the thing that they were about to kill… and the sound of his familiar chastising mantra **“It’s just business, Leopold.”** a moment later confirmed that belief wholeheartedly. _

_Leopold grimaced at his father’s reproach, properly scolded for his foolish behavior. There was no room for error here…or misplaced sentiment. He couldn’t afford to mess this one up. His entire career hinged on this deal falling into place._

_He put his index finger on the trigger, reminding himself to keep his hold light and steady…like his father had_ **_taught_ ** _him all those years ago._

_“Okay. You ready?”_

_Fitz didn’t answer, just tightened his finger further around the trigger…careful to level the rifle’s sight for the inhuman’s head. He didn’t intended to draw the agony of this mission out…it already tore at his soul that the target was only seven years old little girl._

_His father took his silence for what it was: resignation… and compliance._

_“Kill **it** , Leopold.” His father growled dangerously over S.H.I.E.L.D.’s radio wavelength, his every word filled to the brim with its perpetual **loathing** of all life's unknown imperfections…of all inhumans...and Leopold once again used it to find the strength in himself to take the shot... _

**_you'd better run, better run, out run my gun_ **

TBC....


	2. I Will

_**i will rise up** _

**2000**

_ Fitz clutched his chest and cried, his sobs uncontrolled…hysterical... as his mother lay in the dirt, gurgling crimson red blood from the gaping bullet hole in her throat…her blood stained fingers twitching, reaching out… _ **_for her son to save her_ ** _ —and he just crumpled into a heap onto his knees, an enormous sense of heartbreak wrecking his fragile thirteen year old frame as his grip on the gun loosened...his tiny hands vibrating from the amount of sorrow he felt building its everlasting home into his heart.  _

_He desperately tried to wipe the tears off his face... feeling his mother’s_ _blood smear across his face._

_ “Mum! I’m so sorry! Dad said I had to—” Fitz trailed off weakly, his sobs growing stronger as he searched for her bloody fingers in the mud of the forest. “Dad, please, we have to help her! She’s going to die! I can’t—” _

_ Alistair Fitz cuffed his son’s neck, his sharp fingernails biting angrily into the exposed skin of his nape. His father’s hold on him tight…his entire aura menacing. He dragged Leopold roughly off the ground, spinning him around to stare him dead in the eye. He gingerly took the gun from Fitz’s unsteady grip…examined it closely… and then hit him hard across the face with its stock. _

_ Fitz yelped loudly as an all-encompassing pain exploded across his face…blood gushed from his nose in bright red sheets, making his fingers tacky, dripping down his chin and painting his shirt a dark red that he knew would  _ **_never_ ** _ come out...intermixing into a sickening cocktail of blood and tears and dirt.  _

_ “Why—” Fitz began to question, wide-eyed and hurt, but stopped when he saw his father’s impassive eyes look down at him in disgust... dancing with their familiar reproach. _

_ Fitz glanced down, his gaze downcast and rueful. He’d disappointed his father… _ **_again_ ** _. _

_ “Unstable hands will get you killed, boy! So you quit that cry-babying and man up!.” Alistair commanded coldly…calmly. He turned his apathetic gaze onto the mewling woman writhing in agony on the ground. “It’s just business, Leopold...there can only be one woman with the Fitz name…" _

_ Fitz’s crying ceased at his father’s cruel words…his posture turning stern as he steadied his shaky hands...forcing himself to bury the pain in his heart deep into his soul, his wavering resolve clicking back into place one by one. _

_ His father was right. It was just business. _

_ “Yes, sir.” Leopold replied, his voice certain, laced with respect... and reluctant obedience. “What now, sir?” _

_Alistair hummed his approval, putting the gun back into his son's now steady grasp…its blood slick handle wet against Leopold's clammy skin. “You_ _finish her off.”_

_ Leopold nodded, signaling his understanding by reloading his weapon…and taking aim once again.  _

_ He blinked...his mother smiled softly as his finger tightened around the trigger, knowing he was going to end her— _ **_their_ ** _ — suffering. _

_ "I love you…" he whispered and-- _

**_BOOM!_ **

_ Leopold gasped, losing his grip on the gun again as he shivered in the coldness of what he'd done. It was over.  _

_ The old Doctor Madam was gone…and now her new successor could take her place. The Fitz family tradition was complete…the wedding dowry paid off in full with his mother’s death; it was a nice engagement present to his future bride. _

_ Leopold closed his eyes and cried again.  _

_ His father grinned, proud of his son’s first kill. “Happy birthday, Leopold. You’re a man now. You done good…real—” _

**_i won't let this happen to my children_ **

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to post the last part asap! 
> 
> _**[Here is song two of the fic title and the lyrics used in the story!](https://open.spotify.com/track/28VoI90xDBoKe5sP3sP5jWsi=0Bgxkvr4QsKTqNNVD5M5Xg) ** _


	3. Lullaby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Here it is! The last chapter and installment for this series until the big fic! Sorry if it feels disjointed...but I'm lazy and it's just basically three drabbles/ficlet rolled into three chapters._
> 
> _So enjoy!_

**_looking for the victim shivering in bed…searching out fear in the gathering gloom…and suddenly…_ **

**2020**

_“—good…you've been so good girl for me…so quiet..."_ The assassin whispered sesually to her inhuman lover, her words and voice… _and intentions_...sultry slick like dripping honey, setting aflame his libido. 

_"Fuuuck!"_ The inhuman moaned out loudly in the low lit darkness of the underground bunker. _Its_ voice ricocheting off the stone walls like a stray bullet, _threatening_ to blow the back of his head off with its overwhelming power. 

" _Shh!_ You have to be _quiet_ if you want to come... _ooor do you want him to hear you?!_ " The assassin teased playfully, earning a broken gasping giggle from her partner. 

_"Fuck off...and let me come already!"_ The inhuman whipped back. The assassin just laughed and kissed her pet, making the inhuman gasp again. 

And Leopold clenched his jaw, squeezing his eyes shut. He palmed the head of his cock with one of his trembling hands, rubbing it roughly against the fabric of his boxers, causing an insanely delicious friction that nearly sent him over the edge. 

It was super heady, an absolute high…almost _transcendent_... to be _so exposed_ to their passion, to their _love_ for one another. He'd inhale deeply and _smell_ it... could _taste_ it in the air, light and pure on his tongue. It overflowed, spilling over onto him...making him feel things in the depths of his soul that he'd _never_ felt before. 

This was a new, unknown territory for him. He wasn't familiar with whatever this was...their bond...the wild _abandon_ in which they took and gave from one another…the _care_ and _time_ in which they dealt out the delicate touches placed upon on each other's skin. There was a beauty it... in the way they looked at one another...the noises they made that mingled perfectly together in the small space around them... 

"God, Jemma, I’ve missed this so much!” The inhuman whispered a moment later, her back arching beautifully as she neared the finish line... forcing Leopold back to his own pleasure. 

He stroked himself harder and faster, wanting to break into the limelight with them. He clamped his other hand over his mouth to keep from groaning aloud.

"I _missed_ you!" The assassin whispered back. "Come for me, baby... _come_ …" she ordered. 

" _Jemma!”_ The inhuman shouted her release…and Leopold came alongside his enemy with a silent scream, his orgasm hitting him like a lightning bolt, electrifying his nerve endings…curling his toes...making his skin tingle and his muscles jump and jive as he spilled over onto the fabric of his boxers.

He kept his hand closed over his mouth painfully, his eyes still screwed shut as stars danced behind his eyelids, continuing to ride the high of his climax hard as he panted for air quietly. 

_God!_ He'd never came _that_ hard before…not with anybody…most certainly _not_ with Aida. Sex hadn't been something they'd done for fun-- _or because there had been an overwhelming urge to indulge in one another's flesh with their enemy listening nearby._

It was something that had been expected of them… a means to an end to produce a _male_ heir-- _females didn't get the chance to hold the Fitz name for long once they've outlived their purpose: to give the patriarch of the generation a son._

S.H.I.E.L.D's perfect race didn't come grown in a petri dish...and it was Leopold's duty as the director's son and the next in line to take over to have an heir that would one day take Leo's place as the head of the Fitz fortune and carry on S.H.I.E.L.D's cause... _and the Fitz family tradition_.

Sex was an experiment, mechanical and emotionless...a quiz that he must study _methodically_ to pass…the one of a million ideals he _couldn't_ disappoint his father on. 

Intimacy just a chore that worked toward keeping a bloodline alive. It hadn't been like what he just witnessed…an intoxicating and unadulterated, white hot violate mixture of pleasure...like having to silently stand in the eye of a storm, waiting for it to completely consume your entire being. 

He _liked_ it; the strange and foreign feelings it invoked in him… like a balm to the utter darkness always shimmering on the surface...on a hair trigger, ready to boil over at the slightest of provocations. Getting to listen to their love making had kept him distracted...soothing away the worse of his DTs. 

Leopold had used up the last of the Dilaudid he'd been measuring out to himself frugally to help abate the worst of his feening without having to hinder the inhumans' recovery too much.

He always prided himself on never letting his habits get in the way of a job...and Leopold still had his orders.

His father had been _very_ clear:

_"Trap them in that bunker...make their only escape from us death or submission...make them wish for hell, Leopold. I want those girls to pay slowly for their crimes against us…. Miguel will do his part and make them vulnerable to our plan and after that, you know what to do--"_

Indeed, he had. He’d had _trapped_ them…took advantage of Miguel's opening and sacrifice...preyed on their vulnerability...and he will make sure that their only release from now on would be in death or submission. Because after all, his father had always been right. 

("I love you, Jemma…"

"I love you too.")

_It’s just business, Leopold._

**_i realize with fright that the spiderman is having me for dinner tonight…and the spiderman is always hungry_ **

_The end **.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _  
>  **  
>  [The last song guys!](https://open.spotify.com/track/35lf61SNGYOyjNTFruj3bK?si=QaBdhjexRXi_P-qdMlIcVg)   
>  **   
>  _

**Author's Note:**

> _  
>  **  
>  [Song one for the inspiration for fic title and the lyrics used!](https://open.spotify.com/track/7w87IxuO7BDcJ3YUqCyMTT?si=MgxCioJ0T0WwJjzaBR7gkw)   
>  **   
>  _


End file.
